Hogwarts AU
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: Felicity Smoak can finally have some peace and quiet to learn who she is. But is Oliver Queen's presence a help, or another mystery she needs to solve? Just a sample one-shot. Please Read and Review! Mainly a glimpse of the world.


**A/N: I should be working on my other stories but I wanted to redo this. This is a one-shot for now. I might make this a story, may not. So for my dear readers' quick information:**

 **Thea Queen** _ **Slytherin**_ **2nd year- Pureblood**

 **Roy Harper** _ **Gryffindor**_ **2nd year- Pureblood**

 **Jax Jefferson** _ **Gryffindor**_ **2nd Year Halfblood**

 **Wally West** _ **Gryffindor**_ **2nd Year Pureblood (Transfer from Ilvermorny: America)**

 **Cisco Ramon** _ **Hufflepuff**_ **2nd Year- Muggle born**

 **Felicity Smoak** _ **Gryffindor**_ **3rd Year- Muggle born**

 **Sara Lance** _ **Gryffindor**_ **3rd Year- Halfblood (Transfer from Beauxbatons)**

 **Barry Allen** _ **Gryffindor**_ **3rd Year- Pureblood**

 **Caitlin Snow** _ **Ravenclaw**_ **3rd Year- Halfblood**

 **Iris West** _ **Ravenclaw**_ **3rd Year- Pureblood**

 **Oliver Queen** _ **Slytherin**_ **4th Year- Pureblood**

 **Leonard Snark** _ **Slytherin**_ **4th Year- Halfblood**

 **Mick Rory** _ **Slytherin**_ **4th Year- Pureblood**

 **Jay Garrison** _ **Slytherin**_ **4th Year- Halfblood**

 **John Diggle** _ **Gryffindor**_ **4th Year Halfblood**

 **Kendra Saunders-** _ **Gryffindor**_ **4th Year Pureblood**

 **Laurel Lance** _ **Ravenclaw**_ **4th year- Halfblood**

 **Lyla Michaels** ** _Ravenclaw_ ****4th Year- Pureblood**

 **Ray Palmer** _ **Hufflepuff**_ **4th Year- Pureblood**

 **Rip Hunter** _ **Ravenclaw**_ **5th Year- Halfblood**

 **Harrison Wells** **Slytherin** **Headmaster - Potions**

 **Joe West** **Gryffindor** **Headmaster - Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **Martin Stein** **Ravenclaw** **Headmaster - Transfiguration**

 **Yao Fei** **Hufflepuff** **Headmaster -Herbology**

 **John Constantine- Caretaker**

 **This is my opinion! I sincerously apologize for any mistakes! No Beta-reader. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow. But think of the money!**

Felicity peeked inside the library looking for anyone that would recognize her. As expected it was mostly vacant. Everyone always went to see the quidditch match between Slytherin and her house Gryffindor. She sighed in relief, she didn't want to be dragged into going, again. Honestly, Felicity did not like quidditch. It was always nerve racking for her to see people going at least 60 mph on a broom more than 100 feet above the air. She could just see them falling and it made her sick to her stomach. Felicity Smoak and heights have a mutual dislike for each other. The library on the other hand, that was her sanctuary. The words of wizards past, their knowledge and experiences filled Felicity's hole of loneliness.

It wasn't that Felicity wasn't friendless, on the contrary a lot of people liked her and she had a few close few friends. Her rambling made people amused or annoyed, and Felicity tried to be a nice person. Even to people from her rival house Slytherin. Her friend Laurel Lance said that this made her an easy target but Felicity never worried. Her house friends, Sara Lance and John Diggle, would be there to protect her. Plus, Felicity was known as one the smartest wizards in Hogwarts history. Even snotty pure bloods loathed the muggle born Felicity's genius. Because of her excellence in academics, Felicity wondered if she was in the right house. Felicity did like her current house, Gryffindor, but she didn't feel like she belonged in it. The hat offered her Slytherin but she refused to go there. Felicity had talked to Caitlin Snow on the train, they agreed to be in Ravenclaw together. She even whispered that to the hat. The stupid hat had still refused to put her in Ravenclaw. She almost wanted to hold it till it said she was in Ravenclaw, but she accepted Gryffindor. Which wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The people in Gryffindor were fun and exciting. Now Felicity didn't see herself as brave, passionate, and impulsive like them. Don't get her wrong she could be passionate and stubborn when the situation called for it but she wasn't like Diggle and Sara. Diggle was the one that lead their house to fight off the Deatheater ambush, the Undertaking, last year. Sara was a transfer from Beauxbatons, so she was beautiful and deadly in battle. Thanks to her many of the Death Eaters were stopped. Felicity helped by figuring out the enemy's tactics and her superb knowledge in mass potion attacks. But she didn't feel like a hero she was just simply Felicity. Simple Felicity Smoak that could see and interact with things that no one else saw.

People thought she wore glasses because she needed them. She did but to cover what she really saw. Felicity could see patronuses. They weren't casted but she could see them. Ghostly white creatures that followed their person around. They were just like ghosts except they changed color to their owners mood. Hers was a rabbit. It was always moving, just like her. It was a great pet for her because she didn't have to feed it or clean up after it but she could always interact with it. She named her rabbit Judy Star. She even named her mother's, a miniature poodle, Bambi Star. Her mother believed her full heartedly, but Felicity chalked that up to her mother being her mother. When her mother told other wizards what she saw even they were puzzled. That was why she was at the library now, she wanted to see if there was anyone else like her. It would get lonely sometimes. Hiding a secret from everyone she cared about because she knew they wouldn't understand. Maybe if she found out about someone who saw what she saw she would be less lonely.

Yep lonely Felicity sitting in the restricted section library hoping to meet her friend Caitlin Snow from Ravenclaw. But she was probably watching Barry and her new boyfriend Jay at the Quidditch game. Maybe that's why Felicity felt lonely, most of her friends were dating or at least seeing someone. Diggle and Lyla were claimed the most romantic couple. It was obvious to Felicity who saw their cute bear patronuses always protecting others and each other. Sara had a secret long distance relationship with Nyssa Al Ghul from Beauxbatons. Felicity hoped they worked out. Sara's patronus was a leopard and Nyssa's was a jaguar. From what she's seen, similar patronuses were happy together, but patronuses that were the counterparts to each other seemed like soulmates (i.e. Diggle and Lyla). Though there was a rare few that didn't seem like they would work together but Felicity could see that they were great together. Like Cisco's patronus was a hound dog that would always chase Laurel's otter patronus. Or vice versa when Laurel felt like having fun. It portrayed their relationship well and she saw they both brighten a bit when they saw each other. Felicity remembered how after Tommy's death, it was really hard to get Laurel smiling again. Felicity could understand why. Tommy's otter patronus was fun and cute just like him. It was hard for the whole school. Felicity hoped that Sara would never lose her similar patronus relationship with Leonard Snark. They needed each other and she would hate to see the other Lance sister so broken hearted as well.

Though out of all of her friends, Felicity worried about Caitlin the most. After losing Ronnie, she was depressed. Jay was there and seemed a lot like her but Felicity knew the truth. Jay's patronus, a rattle snake would gaze at Caitlin's horned owl hungrily. She hated it, but she tried to be happy for Caitlin every time she talked about Jay. Plus it was better than watching her friend and old crush Barry Allen mope about Iris West his secret crush. Felicity suspected that they were soulmates since both of their patronuses were eagles and since Barry was very in tune with his patronus (Felicity suspected this because her study concluded that the more colorful and easier it change colors the patronus the more the person was in tune with their feelings.) he felt for Iris strongly. But she was still getting over the death of her last boyfriend, Eddie Thawne. So Barry had been trying to impress her while he waited for her. Love was definitely in the air. Her ex-boyfriend Ray Palmer was even dating someone now. He was dating Kendra saunders. The relationship seemed weird to Felicity since Kendra's patronus was a hawk and Ray's was a mouse but they made each other smile. They both lost someone in the ambush.

Felicity sneezed, bringing her back to reality. She was looking for books about seeing uncasted patronuses, but she already went through main library and was halfway through the restricted books. There was nothing. She was starting to give up and accept that she was doomed to be the weird girl that saw things no one else could.

"It has to be somewhere! Just one book! I don't want to be a weirdo all my life!" Felicity yelled in frustration. She laid her head against another useless book. "OW!" The book had electrocuted her. She stuck her tongue out at it and it sizzled in response. She hated books with attitudes. Then she heard a chuckle from behind her. Felicity turned around to face the soothing sound. Her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was the infamous Slytherin Oliver Queen.

"Sorry for laughing, if it makes you feel any better the same thing happened to me. The book didn't even let me touch it." Oliver flashed her a charming smile that would make ice melt. But Felicity did notice how empty the smile was. "Felicity Smoak, right?" Felicity only nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"We have three classes together and you dated two of my friends and a mortal enemy of mine. I know who you are, everyone knows who you are, Mister Queen." _MISTER! Really Felicity could you be any more weird. And what was with that intro! Insult him, that's a great way to meet someone. It was just facts, and now I'm arguing with myself, great!_ Oliver just showed a hint of a smile.

"Please don't call me that. Mr. Queen was my father." Oliver said tightly. His sudden seriousness made Felicity even more tense, which lead to rambling.

"Right, of course! He's dead. You know there actually could be a good joke about a Death Eater and death but that's rude and inconsiderate especially since you're still here, listening to me babble, which will end in 3, 2, 1." Felicity looked away from Oliver. Her cheeks burning and her heart fluttering. She would never admit it to anyone, not even Diggle (but she thinks he already knows) but there was always something interesting about the Slytherin outcast. It wasn't the incident with his father being the one who lead the ambush, or his 2 year absence after 2nd year, or him hanging out with the elusive Caretaker John Constantine, or the fact that he shagged with both of the Lance sisters, the Rochev snake (ironically her patronus is a snake), the Ravenclaw quidditch captain Mckenna, the school's crazy queen from Slytherin Helena Bertinelli, and many, many more, that made him interesting to Felicity. She wanted to know why his smiles were empty, why his once bright blue eyes, became stormy, why he blatantly accepted the way people harassed him, why he always rubs his thumb and fore finger when he was nervous, why he always stood in soldier positions when people talked to importantly, she wanted to know why his patronus was willow merged form of a fox and a wolf that was constantly shifting and changing. It never settled nor did it ever look more like thin smoke. She was brought out of her musings when Oliver let out a light surprised chuckle. Felicity was surprised to see the patronus was as tangible as other patronuses.

"I actually have been looking for you." Oliver said, trying to regain some professional composure. Which was the opposite for Felicity. Her mouth dropped in shock and she resisted the urge to look around her to make sure he was talking to her.

"Me? Why?" Felicity asked. Oliver was about to answer when something came to her memory. "Just for information Sara and Laurel Lance are friends of mine soooooo..." Felicity drifted off. She nervously waited for his response. Laurel practically hated Oliver for some reason. Whenever Felicity asked her, she would reply that a man so selfish should be in Azkaban. Her anger towards Oliver made Felicity fear that if Laurel found out about her current situation she would kill Oliver.

"I see. Well, then I'll take my leave then. Sorry for bothering you." Oliver's clipped tone and the quick change of his patronus to the gray mist it was moved her. Before she realized what she was doing Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm.

"I didn't say that so you would go away. I was just warning you because my big mouth might ramble about this meeting to either of them and I wanted you to know why they would be seething at you. But I'll try not to say anything, you don't need anyone else mad at you for silly reasons. Especially not Laurel. She might use this as an excuse to kill you." Felicity rambled lightly. But Oliver's sudden downcast spirit told Felicity that she said the wrong thing. She even heard his patronus whimper.

"She has every right." Oliver mumbled. Felicity eyes widen. _How could someone ever think that they deserved to die?_ Felicity thought sadly. Oliver's head was down so Felicity's sympathy couldn't be felt.

"Well I would hope that Laurel would be smart enough to not use a forbidden spell since she's Ravenclaw. But then again you're a Slytherin asking for help so..." Felicity drifted off hoping to change the subject. Oliver noticed her tactic and smiled gratefully at her.

"Yeah, I needed some help figuring out a potion for extra-credit. Professor Wells gave me the ingredients but, I'm so lost." Oliver said sheepishly. Felicity thought he looked so adorable.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I'm one of his favourites so you have come to the right place. Come on." Felicity sat down at her table trying to move her failed research out of the way. "Sorry I was researching something but I'm kinda running short."

"That's fine." Oliver said charmingly as he sat a few feet away from her. "If you don't mind me asking what were you researching?" Oliver asked kindly. Felicity bit her lip in hesitation. She just meant Oliver but something told her to trust him. "Never mind, it must've been something personal, right?" Felicity gasped in surprise. Since she was a mudblood most of the Slytherin house treated her like an annoying bug. But here was the old Slytherin king, now outcast, treating her like a normal person.

"You do know who and what I am right?" Felicity asked. "I'm sorry, let me see your extra-credit." Felicity shook her head. She reminded herself that he wasn't just a Slytherin. He was a boy named Oliver Queen. She took the list from Oliver and looked it over to see where she and Oliver could start. She could feel his stare at her and it wasn't that the stare was uncomfortable. It was the exact opposite. It was actually comfortable for her to feel her gaze on her. His gaze felt soft and encouraging. "Would you like to help?"

"I should if it's my extra credit for missing class." Oliver said nonchalantly. "Plus there's all these books here anyway."

"Oh yeah, I was searching for something about patronuses. But there's very little about it and I haven't found what I wanted. It's like looking for herbs for Professor Fei! Zip." That's when Felicity notice what she just said. "I'm so sorry. I just got focused on the extra credit, that I just ramble, which sadly is normal. Like ask anyone that knows me and they tell you-"

"Felicity." Felicity stopped mid ramble, taking a breath of relief. Oliver had a small smile and understanding in his eyes. "You're fine. Plus, Yao Fei's class might be hard but never impossible." Somehow Felicity knew Oliver wasn't just talking about Professor Fei's class.

"Thanks. Let's get this done." Felicity and Oliver got back to work. Her writing possible combinations and him looking it up. Felicity knew that she could do this by herself, but it was nice to not do it alone for once.

"So it's the Babbling serum?" Oliver asked confidently.

"Potion, but yep that's it! It's kind of ironic that the potion you were looking for is something I seem to take everyday. Not that I really do. But Professor Stein seems like he does. I mean I do understand most of his lectures but still can that man talk." Felicity said. Oliver laughed at her but it was a kind laugh that Felicity couldn't help but join.

"Well not every teacher can be as good as Joe" Oliver chimed in.

"I know! I swear he has the best patentice ever. I get tired after I can't hit the target after my 20th try. But he still encouraged me to hit it once. I'm still working on that once. But at least I can decode mysterious Potions teacher lists!" Felicity smiled at Oliver and he gave her a genuine albeit small smile in return. Felicity notice that his patronus, which was hiding under the table when they started was the blue light most patronuses were and was sitting comfortably next to Oliver. It was looking more like a medium sized red fox, than a wolf, but it kept shifting its features.

"You're remarkable." Oliver said in admiration.

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity replied. She stared into Oliver's stormy blue eyes, except now they weren't that stormy. They were an equal mix of blue and gray that showed Oliver's soft playful side she saw just now. They were also steadily getting darker, with, dare she say want. Felicity then noticed how she was touching his perfectly sculpted arm and his callous hand was gently touching hers. There faces were a breath away. She looked towards his thin pink lips. She noticed that the man in front of her was probably the most irrational yet tantalizing want in her life. She craved him.

"Ollie where are- oh!" Felicity quickly pulled away, her head turned towards the table. She felt Oliver push away, and looked toward the interrupting party. Part of Felicity missed his touch, but she rationalized that she missed his touch because it was cold.

"Hey, Speedy. What's up?" Oliver asked. His voice was a tone deeper than it was before. Felicity didn't want to know what that meant. She turned to see Thea Queen, the Slytherin Princess, raising an eyebrow questionably at Oliver. Her patronus, a cheetah, snickered.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with some of the rest of the Slytherin's. But seeing what you're up to," Thea said slyly. Felicity looked at the clock and realized that Oliver and her were studying for about three hours. "I can understand if you don't want to. I'll just tell the others that you are busy." Felicity saw Thea mouthing something to Oliver but she didn't know what. But it did make Oliver blush.

"Just make sure that you go back to OUR house before curfew. I can't help you sneak in got it." Oliver said in a stern tone.

"No promises!" Thea sang as she went away. Oliver just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"I can make sure she stays out of Roy's room tonight, since him and I are in the same house." Felicity suggested. Oliver looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Roy told his Captain, Diggle, who's also my friend so I know about their relationship. And don't worry, I can keep a secret. Even if I have a wild mouth. But if you don't mind me asking why do they treat Thea like a princess but you like an ugly dog? Not that you're ugly or a dog, you're a human and actually kinda handsome. And I'm going to stop there." Felicity berated herself for her wild mouth.

"Only kind of?" Oliver joked with a smirk.

"That wasn't the point." Felicity lightly hit him but she couldn't stop the small smile that lit her face as he laughed.

"I know. Let's just say that my house has some standards that I'm highly against." Oliver suddenly looked at Felicity in wonder. Felicity couldn't hold his stare. She picked up the list and held it between them.

"You should give this back to Wells." Felicity couldn't say anything else but she knew that this moment had to end.

"Yeah I should." Felicity could've sworn that she heard disappointment in Oliver's voice but she put it out of her mind. She straighten up their study equipment as he left.

"Way to kill the mood Felicity? Was there even a mood?" Felicity argued with herself.

"Hey Felicity?" Felicity jumped in surprise. She sincerely hoped that Oliver hadn't heard her arguing with herself. The small amused smirk she saw on his face definitely told her that he heard. "I was wondering what you thought about the vigilante?"

"You mean the Arrow?" Felicity had heard all about this vigilante. Even worked with him last year, with Diggle. He was a guy in a dark green robe, hunting down rogue Death Eaters.

"Yeah, him." The sharp way Felicity heard Oliver respond lead Felicity to believe that Oliver didn't like this guy. But the criminal was probably why Oliver's dad was methods were a little unorthodox. He would either beat his opponents to a pulp or killed them. He was a murder and a criminal. But Felicity could see that his murder count was dropping and that this man was doing some good. Plus he was the true hero during the Undertaking. Thanks to him they were able to prepare for the Undertaking and there were would've been a lot more losses if it weren't for him. He even saved Roy's life. So the question for Felicity was whether or not he was a hero.

"He's a criminal and a killer. But there's something in him that's heroic. All he has to do is find that. I bet if he has friends he's fighting for and with, they would want him to fight, not kill. It probably changes him., maybe even hurts him to take a life. But I'm not him so I can't judge either way." Felicity shrugged. She looked towards Oliver and there was a thoughtfulness that lay deep within his sad eyes. His thin lips were pulled in a tight grimace. His patronus was now looking more like a wolf, bowing his head in shame. "I know this is probably way out of line but I did know Tommy. He was kind to me even though I'm not a pureblood. So I'm really sorry for your lost." Felicity blushed. She was really killing it today.

"Felicity, thank you." Oliver's thank you was heavy with affection. His patronus bowed to her. She nodded at Oliver and his patronus. Involuntarily Felicity touched his hand. She was surprised to see her rabbit nuzzle his wolf fox thing in response. When the two patronuses touched, Felicity jumped as a comfortable warmth enter her body. Oliver quickly pulled his hand from her and practically ran from the room.

"You're welcome." Felicity said softly as he went out the door. She hoped he heard her. Felicity stared into space, trying to revel in the disappearing feeling and trying to contemplate what just happened.

"Was that Oliver Queen coming out of here? Felicity. Hello, Felicity! FELICITY!" Felicity's friend, Caitlin Snow yelled.

"Huh?" Felicity gazed around till she saw Caitlin. _I must've been really out of it to not hear Caitlin._ "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." Caitlin accentuated. "First I see Oliver Queen sprinting out of here like there was a fire. Then I find you doing your thinking face thing. Did something happen?" Caitlin asked with concern. Felicity scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I honestly don't know." Felicity answered truthfully. She finally met the pureblood Oliver Queen, just like she wanted. Yet, she was left with more questions that she was dying to figure out. Felicity figured it was best to forget the whole thing. Then there was the almost kiss and whatever happened with their patronuses. It was all a bit overwhelming. "But I do know that I am up for a celebration party, right?" Felicity looked towards Caitlin, hopefully with a convincing smile. Caitlin just raised an eyebrow towards her. "Where's Jay? You guys aren't celebrating snogging?" Felicity did a little wiggle to distract Caitlin a bit more. It worked. Caitlin's fair skin turned a bit pink.

"It was more like losing snogging but if you must know we were. But Professor Stein wanted him to work on some transfigurations research he was working on. So I came to get you for a celebration party at the common room." Caitlin smiled softly at Felicity.

"Yeah just help me clean up then we can leave." Felicity waved a hand towards her and Oliver's study mess.

"Sure, and don't think you're off the hook missy." Caitlin waggled a finger at Felicity. Felicity huffed in disappointment. _So close._

Luckily for Felicity, Caitlin and herself forgot about the whole meeting because of the rambunctious victory party the Gryffindors held. Well, Felicity forgot till she needed some air, she wasn't one for parties. She left to her room. She loved her room. It was the original royal red with gold tan furniture, but her light pink and purple bedspread, lighten the red and golds around it. That's why she noticed the dark leather book on her bed. She went towards it. It was medium in thickness and size. Scrawled across it in shining red cursive lettering was _The Soul._ There was also a note on top. _I thought this might help, it helped me._ In nice pristine handwriting. No signature. This piped Felicity's interest. She went and sat by her window. The view out of the window was of the main grounds so she could watch people go to and fro, hiding from teachers as they became intimate. The fights that Mick Rory and leonard started with Jax Jefferson and Wally West. She learned and saw a lot of things from her spot. It also made a great night reading spot when the moon was full as it was tonight. There was a dark forest green marker in the book. She opened to that page. It was a chapter about patronuses.

 _In the wizardry world there is an ancient and mysterious charm conjures a guardian, a projection of all the caster's most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus. The guardian generally takes the shape of an animal with whom the caster shares a deep affinity with. In some wizard cultures the guardian is also known as a spirit animal. Because of this manY theories have surrounded patronuses. There is one theory that patronuses have the ability to predict soulmates. Another theory states that people you can never produce a corporeal patronus, do not have an identity. One theory that is rarer than all is the origin of the spell. Since the spell is so ancient, it is hard to figure out who created it. Yet there have been records of a few family lines related to the creator. This is believed because of a secret powerful ability to see and interact with these spirit guardians. No matter how strange the theory, the patronus is linked to a person's soul. These theories and a patronus's relationship with a soul must be examined._

 _It couldn't be!_ Felicity thought in wonder. She always consider herself a logical wizard, which was irony in itself, but there was too much theorization for any of this book to be true. Yet, deep in her gut it felt right. This was the only lead she got. She could finally figure out what her gift could do. Felicity pumped her fist. The book and the dark green marker fell out of the book. All of the sudden she realized something. Someone knew what she was looking for. Someone knew what she could do.


End file.
